caravaneer2fandomcom-20200214-history
Miscellaneous Items
This is a list of miscellaneous items. Chart |} Buyable Items These items are available in stores. Charged Battery Used in Attachments that require Batteries. Uncharged Battery Dead Batteries. They can be recharged with the usage of Battery Chargers. Map of the Tribal Region Reveals the location of all towns in the Tribal region. Locations discovered: Drekar Camp, Kivi Camp, Lintu Camp, Pullid Camp, Silos (Note that Silos will not show up in Sandbox Mode) Map of Alkubra Reveals the location of all towns in the Alkubra region. Locations discovered: Araten, Lost, Orth, Mundschau, Lago, Huira, Bleik, Confusion. Map of Janubi Reveals the location of most towns in the Janubi region. Locations discovered: Ozbet, Toowoomba, Botxo, Iselin, Tifk, Scrapyard, Tobar, Murray Hill, Mimb, Twin Rivers, Cotton Fields, Jack's Gambit, Mikaze, La Croixville. Does not reveal the location of Shikendo. Map of Qubba Reveals the location of all towns in the Qubba region. Locations discovered: Goedewil, Libertatem, Okaidi, Diep Gat, Drushlak, Patrolton, Caganel, Milloshigrad, Thu'wal, Tara'koona, Sandstorm Basin, Obelisk, Gamal Met, Zonderhoop, Paper Town, Fort Goks, Qubba. Does not reveal the location of Nouvo Tòti. Map of the Federation Reveals the location of all towns in The Federation region. Locations discovered: Britonia, Blondsville, Gilead, Shosta, Kowloonia, Sogndal, Condare, Ausz, Vatefaire, Toho Sands, Valentingrad, Crater City, Brew Sleeves, Romagna, Heiselle, Shadheen 71, Arton, Iobagdad, Dagmar, Laurel, Sabaton. Does not reveal the location of Nouvo Tòti. Literature These items can either be read or delivered to the right people. Case #836 Contains the symbol of the Desert Patrol. Spencerism Calvin's Letter The Miracles Guide to Slaving Letter to Mustaparta Given to you by Kevin A, this encrypted letter can be delivered to Captain Mustaparta in Fort Mitchell to advance the Liberation Army plotline. It can be given to Calvin instead, that will use it as a prove to convince Alkubra police to arrest Kevin. A Paper A piece of paper you found in the cannibal camp. It has some writings on it. Giving the paper to Calvin at New Serino or Nikuban at Ozbet gives you a clue to the a cannibal who can teach you how to eat human meat. Giving it to Captain Mustaparta at Fort Mitchell will result in the paper being burnt by accident, according him. Sheppard's Letter A letter from John Sheppard to Richard Weaver '' Contains the symbol of the Desert Patrol. Navigation The sextant and nautical almanac are navigational aides. Installing the transmitters is a prerequisite for using Pim's navigation device. Sextant ''This tool lets you determine your approximate coordinates. It requires a nautical almanac to be used. Nautical Almanac A set of tables that show the positions of celestial objects in the sky for each day of the year. When used with a sextant, these tables allow you to calculate your approximate location. Accuracy of measurements and calculations depend on your experience of using the sextant and on the intelligence of your crew members. Transmitter One of the five devices Pim asked you to install in different towns. To be installed at the lime silo at Dagmar, the watchtowers in Britonia and Confusion, and the oil drilling rigs in Patrolton and Mikaze. Other Items Dead weight (golden ring and plaque) and mission items. Golden Ring There are two (2) available: one from Chairman Brass and one from Emilia. Can be sold. Plaque A plaque Dolland Truffle gave you to thank you for the great job you were doing for Worforce Merchants. It's a valuable object that reminds you of the good old times and only weighs 12 kg. It would look really great on a wall in your office if you had one. Note: "Workforce" is misspelled as "Worforce". Music Records The music records Kevin asked you to bring. Emilia's Baby A baby with an unknown disease. The Bomb The bomb you are supposed to leave in a storeroom near the Qubba parliament in Qubba City. Banned: *Qubba After planting it in Qubba, run. Staying in town results in dying in a nuclear blast. Saint Billy's Skeleton (Welcome to Games of Honor DLC item) Found in Saint Billy's Grave. To be taken back to Solanum III in Orth. Category:Misc Items